


Attacked.

by The_Inheritor



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 3 [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: (sort of), Because of course he does., Hacker War Act Deux???, M/M, Marcus is now officially mad., Wrench get's beat up, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Inheritor/pseuds/The_Inheritor
Summary: Wrench phones Marcus after being attacked on the street......anger ensues.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway & Wrench, Marcus Holloway/Wrench
Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 3 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1491476
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Attacked.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while folks. I hope you've all been safe and well during these troubled times.  
> I took some time away from all of this due to writers block and personal committments. At the end of the day family is more important to me than anything and I will never apologise, or expect to explain to myself the reasons for putting them first, over anything (Not that I'm saying you'd demand an explanation, it's a no-brainer that allot of us are chosing to be with our loved ones, but I thought I'd put that out there for my own sake more than anything.)
> 
> This one was originally going to be a part of the "Other Stories" series, which you can find in the series section of my profile. But I changed it about just a bit to make it work for this Act of the stories. I can't promise there will be any more additions any time soon. But I will get to them as time allows, or as fast as my noggin can churn these stories out.  
> As ever this was written by me, so please expect errors, typos and word bugs (bzz.)
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!   
> I've been receiving Kudos and comments on other stories throughout this outbreak, and It's really lifted my spirits during the long dark nights.  
> Thank you to every single one of you, it means the world to me, you're the best! (<3.<3)  
> Please people! Be safe, Be well...and I'll see you in the next one.  
> Take Care, I love you all. (^.^)/

**Attacked**

(Alternative Title - Jumped...)

There were times, rare occasions where Marcus would be overcome with a strange sensation, a gut feeling, that would build and build, an inescapable sense that something was wrong. Instinct was a major part of his role within Dedsec, it had saved his life on more than one occasion, but this was different. This was like a feeling of rapidly mounting dread.

Something had gone wrong, or was just about too, he could feel it in his core. At first he assumed it may be the early on-set of one of his panic attacks, the sweatiness of his palms, a slight elevation in his heartrate... but it quickly turned to something else.

That's when his phone rang.

Picking it up, he let's out a sigh upon reading the name on the screen.

_ "DYLAN" _

Pressing the answer button, he brings the device up to his ear. However, instead of greeting Wrench like he normally would, he immediately asks the first question that pops into his head.

"Are you okay?" he asks, concern evident in his voice.

"No I am not okay!" Wrench snips back over the line. "I just got fucking jumped outside Arthurs!"

"What!?" Marcus finds himself standing up from the chair at his workstation. "Where are you!? Are you hurt?"

"I'm at my place." Wrench grunts, something clattering in the background. "And I'm a little battered...Yeah. Could use some help actually." 

"I'm on my way." Marcus says, quickly making his way up the stairs. "Just...stay where you are!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Moving through the Games and Glory store, he passes Sitara and Josh who happen to be in the middle of a Chess game. Both of them were getting into it and people had gathered around to watch them. It could be surprisingly tense at times.

"Marcus?" Sitara calls to him as he moves past her and out the front-door. She'd noticed how quickly he was moving. "What's wrong?" 

"Is he alright?" Josh asks, looking over his shoulder. "He looked pretty worried."

"I don't know." Sitara says thoughtfully. She sits there for a moment, contemplating continuing their game, but then she stands up, and without another word rushes out after him. "Hold the game, I'll be back in 5."  
  


* * *

"Holy Shit." Marcus gasps as he ducks under the garage door. The site of Wrench was enough to make his stomach turn. The Anarchist is sitting on the stool by his workbench, holding a wet cloth to his face, bruised and cut. "What the hell happened to you?" 

He moves quickly over to him, getting a look at his wounds.

"I told you." Wrench sighs. "I got jumped outside of Arthurs." 

"Who jumped you?" Marcus asks, bringing a hand up to his face, rubbing at the bruise under his right eye. "Was it Prime_Eight?"

Wrench doesn't answer, he just shakes his head. "I should have seen it coming and just run. Why do I let my big mouth get the better of me?"

"Saw what coming?" Marcus replies, taking the cloth from him and using it wipe at dry blood that had trickled from his nose. "Who attacked you?" 

Again, Wrench doesn't answer. Though this time he seems to go silent, his mouth clenching shut. He swallows hard, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Oh my God!" Sitara shouts from the door, she'd just come into the room and looked just as horrified as Marcus did. "What happened to him?" 

"Call Ghouly." Marcus says, taking out his phone and tossing it to her as she approaches. Whilst she does that, he places the cloth to the side and uses his other hand to make his husband look at him. "I need to know who attacked you." 

Wrench stares at him for a moment, silent. It was like he wasn't wanting to say what had happened, or he couldn't bring himself to. "It was...-"

"Who?" Marcus asks. "Who was it?"

Something in that moment bubbles up from Wrench's core. A small niggling annoyance that turns into a roar half way. Standing up, he practically knocks the stool he was sitting on over. "AUGH! Maxwell Cunting Kastner's boys!"

"So it was Prime_Eight." Marcus says, his head rolling back and a tired sigh escaping him. He tosses the cloth to the side and pulls off his glasses, pinching at the bridge of his nose. "Of course it was..."

"Fuckers saw those pictures of us!" Wrench shouts, pacing, or moreover limping, back and forth. "Started shouting abuse at me across the street as I passed!"

He makes a gesture with his left arm. "Told them what I thought of their opinions and where they could stick them, and the next thing I know they're on top of me, kicking me, punching me! One of them even tried to strangle me before I broke loose and ran the hell away!"

Sitara comes back as he stops on the spot, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"I should have just kept walking..." he says after a pause, subdued and defeated. "Why do I always end up in these problems? What the hell is wrong with me?"

"With you!?" Marcus voice raising startles them both. Wrench glances up at him as he puts his glasses back on. "No, wrong question. What the fuck is wrong with them!?"

He turns and kicks the corner of the workbench, causing everything to clatter. "Are they that hellbent on having another war with us!?"

"It was on the table before..." Sitara says, thoughtfully. Moving and getting Wrench to sit down again. "But I pushed it aside, in favour of trying to negotiate peace..."

"Yeah they certainly have peaceful intentions too!" Marcus gestures at his husband. "Fuck Me! Look at him!"

He shakes his head. "When I get my hands on that asshole and his whale of a sister-"

"-We'll get to that." Sitara says decisively. "Right now, we need to get Wrench patched up...and formulate a response."

"I'm not going anywhere near that place...again" Wrench says suddenly. "Except to burn it to the fucking ground."

Sitara tosses Marcus' phone back to him. "Phone Chris, tell him we all need to have a conversation."

Marcus takes a deep breath, calming himself before opening his contacts and heading out of the garage. Wrench can't help but let out a shiver as he goes. "They're in for it now."

"Oh don't you know it." Sitara says softly. "I've not seen him this mad since the Bravta."

She sighs as she looks him over. "Now you just sit here...and let me get these wounds cleaned out."

"No peroxide, I hate that shit."

"You don't get a say this time." she replies. "Just sit still."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> "OH HE MAD!"  
> \---  
> \- I wrote this instead of sleeping...because ofcourse I did!  
> \- I now have "Cum on Feel the Noise" by Quiet Riot stuck in my head...sounds like one of Wrench's themes to me.  
> \- I was also out of commission due a rather bad cold...did I forget to mention that? (X.X)  
> \- [Profanity Filter removed explitive] - Your welcome!  
> \- Breath of the Wild...Prince Sidon <3...'nuff said.  
> \---  
> (^.~)/


End file.
